


All You Have To Do Is Ask

by cuteashale



Series: Whatsits Galore [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, D/s elements, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/cuteashale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't give Derek what he wants unless he asks for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Have To Do Is Ask

Derek’s breath rushes past Stiles’ ear the instant his teeth dig into the meat of his shoulder. His hips roll up automatically and the movement pushes Stiles’ cock deeper inside him, forcing a needy sounding moan past his parted lips.

"Stiles."

With a groan, Stiles lifts his head from Derek’s shoulder and grins down at him, rising up on his knees and tugging Derek’s legs up with him. “Yeah?” he replies, mouth quirked up at the corner. “You want something?”

Derek’s head thuds back against the pillow as he grates out a, “ _Yes_.”

“‘Kay. Gonna tell me?”

How Stiles manages to talk as though he’s _not_ buried deep inside Derek’s ass every damn time they do this, Derek will never know but it will _always_ drive him absolutely insane.

"You know."

"Mmm…no I don’t."

"You _do_ ,” Derek gasps, voice growing increasingly strained with every one of Stiles’ relentless thrusts.  
"Pretty sure you’re gonna have to tell me, dude."

Derek bites the inside of his cheek and opens his eyes, electric blue gaze searching for and quickly finding Stiles’. “More. More, Stiles, fuck - _please_.”

Stiles beams and dips back down to capture Derek’s mouth in a filthy kiss.

"All you had to do was ask."

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this [here](http://cuteashale.tumblr.com/post/75569417133/grayce-i-need-you-to-write-me-mouthy-stiles-fucking-a).
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
